When Lightning Strikes (The Thunder Rolls)
by Romantique The Original
Summary: This is a fantasy fic. (I'll let on what I mean when the time is right.) It starts after the airing of "You're Gonna Change (Or I'm Gonna Leave)," but before the not yet aired "Lovesick Blues."
1. Chapter 1

Title: When Lightning Strikes (The Thunder Rolls) Chapter 1

Author: Romantique

Email: dolph1n

Classification: Rayna James

Rating: T for language (but no worse than the show)

Summary: This is a fantasy fic. (I'll let on I what mean when the time is right.) It starts after the airing of _"You're Gonna Change (Or I'm Gonna Leave),"_ but before the not yet aired _"Lovesick_ _Blues."_

Disclaimer: This fic is based on nothing but my imagination.

Legal: These characters do not belong to me. I'm just a fan and have not made a dime. Please email me to obtain permission to post.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

It was show time, again. Rayna James had reluctantly allowed her sister to talk her into appearing, solo, at the biggest fundraiser of her husband's mayoral campaign, at the Grand Ole Opry House. Several other local entertainers and celebrities were there, too ... most of who were beholding to their father.

Anxious to get this show on the road and into her past, Rayna stood in the wings waiting to be cued onstage. She tugged at her clingy, blue gown that brought out the blue in her eyes and accentuated her every curve. At the same time, she tried desperately to remain focused because all she could think about was the fight she had, earlier that day with Teddy, when he showed her some pictures that were going to be published in tomorrow's edition of _The Tennessean_. A friend of her father who worked for the paper was able to give her husband's campaign a heads up.

_Earlier that afternoon ..._

"Look, I _know_ what these look like," Teddy defensively raised his voice to his wife, referring to the photographs.

"Oh, really?" Rayna asked with her hands defiantly on her hips. "What do they look like to you? Because _I know_ what they look like to me."

He let out a long, pent up sigh. "They look to be suggestive of an affair. But I swear; that's not what's going on here."

Digging in her heels, Rayna interrupted him. "You are talking like a politician, and you haven't even been elected, yet." There was fire in her eyes. "I am you're _wife_, Teddy, not a potential voter or contributor. Don't talk to me like that!"

"I'm sorry. You're right," he acquiesced, sweeping his hands out in front of him, as if to signal a time-out. "Please, sit down and listen to me," he begged.

She did as he asked.

Once she was seated, he then began, "My relationship with Peggy Samper is not romantic in the least. My relationship with her is solely about _money_."

He then shoved his hands into his pockets and looked down at the ground.

"I lied to you, Rayna," he continued, "and I'm sorry for that. This all started when the Cumberland Project was going bust, and I had to do something, fast. I was waiting for the permits when the markets crashed, and I didn't know what to do or where to go. The banks weren't there for me. And I couldn't come to you and let you know that I failed, _again_. And I would not go to your father."

"And yet, you could go to Peggy?" Rayna asked with disappointed disgust in her stormy blue eyes.

Finally looking at his wife, he said, "She was one of my financial partners. I confided in her, and she wanted to help. She got me a line on $2 million dollars, and I got Cumberland out of that mess, and I paid Peggy back."

"Did Robert know anything about the $2 million dollars she conveniently found for you?" she asked in disbelief, referring to Peggy's husband.

"I don't know," Teddy shook his head. "I didn't ask. The less I knew about that money, the better."

He then continued on with his story. "I paid everyone back. I protected the investors, paid the taxes ... the accounts payables, and I paid Peggy back every last cent. I took care of all of it, or so I thought. Now, the Feds are investigating the matter. They contacted Peggy and want to question her. That's when she came to me, and that's when those pictures were taken."

Listening to every word, Rayna shook her head in disbelief.

"What motivation could Peggy possibly have for risking her neck _and her marriage_ for you to the tune of 2 million dollars?" she asked.

"I told your father everything yesterday, including what I'm about to tell you," he looked her in the eye. "As far as Peggy's motivations go? I think Peggy may have wanted more of a relationship with me, but I never went there with her. I have kept it strictly _'business'_ between us."

Rayna shook her head, still in disbelief. "I've seen the way Peggy Samper looks at you, for years now. Women can tell things about another woman. It is obvious to me that she's had a thing for you for a long, long time. And every time I've brought it up, you've dismissed it like it was nothing."

"You mean the same way you dismiss my concerns when Deacon looks that way at you?" he rebutted.

"Oh, no. You're not turning this thing around," she insisted. "We are talking about _you_. You are the one who has incriminating pictures about to appear in the paper tomorrow!"

"Momma?" a concerned voice came from the other side of their closed bedroom door.

It was Daphne, their youngest.

"You're fighting," Daphne continued.

"It's okay, Honey," Rayna tried to reassure her daughter. "Mommies and Daddies fight sometimes."

"You and your sister need to give us some privacy," Teddy joined in, speaking through the closed door. "You two go downstairs and watch a movie. This is an adult conversation between me and your momma. Do you hear me?"

"Yes, sir," the two girls answered in unison.

Teddy walked over, closer to the door, and listened for their footsteps as they went down the stairs. Once he felt they had some privacy, he informed his wife the coast was clear.

"Look," Teddy changed his tone. "You've always assured me that nothing was going on between you and Deacon. And I have had to believe you, even at those times when I wasn't so sure. You are going to have to do the same with me. While you are focusing on a romantic entanglement that doesn't exist, the real threat is that investigation. We could be accused of credit union fraud."

"We?" she asked, sounding insulted. "Oh, no. If that happens you are on your own. We? I had nothing to do with it!"

"Of course you didn't," he said. "I meant _'we,'_ as in family."

She rang her hands. "You lied to me," she said. "And you got into this nasty campaign with my father, against Coleman ... without consulting me. And now, you want me to just smile and take this, too? What kind of _family_ is that?"

"The kind that is about to get hit with a media storm when those pictures hit the newsstands, in the morning" he answered.

_Back at the Grand Old Opry House ..._

"Ms. James?" a stage director called. "You're on."

She walked out into the spotlight and did three numbers to the delight of the crowd. And then, Teddy gave a '_thank you speech'_ to his contributors with his loving wife, forcing a smile at his side. When his speech was over, she counted the seconds until she could make a b-line out of there and head for home. Teddy would have to stick around for a while and shake hands and chat up these money people, who would surely be canceling their checks and credit card transactions as soon as the news hit the stands. That's the kind of loyalty Teddy could expect and would deserve. All Rayna wanted to do was get as far away from all this as she possibly could.

But before she could go backstage to make her exit, Teddy grabbed her by the arm.

"Rayna," he said with a forced smile. "I don't believe you've ever met my old college roommate, Lucas."

Before her stood a tall, strapping, good-looking man in a US Air Force uniform.

"Excuse me, this would be Colonel Lucas Redmond," Teddy corrected himself with a big politician's smile. "And this is my lovely wife, Rayna."

"Nice to meet you, Ma'am," the Colonel extended his hand for a shake.

"Likewise," Rayna gave the man a courtesy smile and shook his hand.

"I really enjoyed the show," the man continued in a gentlemen's drawl. "You're one of my favorite country artists, and I'm not just sayin' that because you're Teddy's wife."

"Well, thank you for that," she nodded. "So, you're a Bull Dog?" she asked, referring to the University of Georgia, Teddy's Alma Mater.

"Yes, I was," he answered her question. "But then, in my Junior year of college, I transferred to the Air Force Academy and now, I root for them."

"Hey, Rayna," Teddy interrupted them. "Lucas is going to be in town for a few weeks, and I told him he could stay with us."

Surprised, Rayna leaned in and whispered in his ear. "What about the news that's going to come out?"

Teddy whispered in return, "He already knows about it."

"Why don't you let Lucas ride home with you, and I'll be home some time tonight?" Teddy smiled. "Although it could be very, very late. Or early, depending on your perspective."

Caught totally off guard, Rayna tried to regain what little was left of her composure.

"Alright," she said. "Lucas, I just need to grab something on my way to the car. I'm parked near the stage entrance."

"Yeah, just follow Rayna," Teddy suggested and gave his wife an awkward peck on the cheek. "I'll see you at home, sometime."

"Bye," she waved, suddenly aware she was being followed by a man she had met only minutes before, who would be staying in their house ... when all hell breaks loose.

(To be continued ...)


	2. Chapter 2

Title: When Lightning Strikes (The Thunder Rolls) Chapter 2

Author: Romantique

Email: dolph1n

Classification: Rayna James

Rating: T for language (but no worse than the show)

Summary: This is a fantasy fic. (I'll let on I what mean when the time is right.) It starts after the airing of _"You're Gonna Change (Or I'm Gonna Leave),"_ but before the not yet aired _"Lovesick_ _Blues."_

Disclaimer: This fic is based on nothing but my imagination.

Legal: These characters do not belong to me. I'm just a fan and have not made a dime. Please email me to obtain permission to post.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Once they reached the car, Lucas opened the door to the SUV for Rayna. She thought perhaps he was being a gentleman because she was wearing an evening gown. He soon joined her on the passenger side after placing a duffle bag on the back seat. Rayna quickly pointed out the buttons so that he could adjust the seat back further, giving the man some more leg room.

She couldn't help but notice how good he smelled when she released the parking brake and took off towards the expressway. It was a clean, woodsy fragrance, a man's man fragrance.

"So, you were my husband's college roommate?" she asked, breaking the awkward silence in the car. "Then, how come I'm only now meeting you for the first time?"

Holding his hat on his lap, sitting stiffly upright, as if he was at _'attention,'_ Lucas answered while staring straight ahead at the road, "Well, it's probably because I've been overseas for most of the past 20 years."

Rayna thought for a moment and suddenly remembered his name from their wedding invitation list. "We invited you to our wedding, didn't we?"

"You did," he nodded. "Again, I wasn't Stateside and regretfully could not attend."

"But you did send a gift," she recalled. "A really nice bar set from the United Kingdom."

"I hope it was okay," he said. "I wasn't sure what to send."

"Oh, it's a lovely set," she gushed. "We still have it."

"And you thoughtfully sent US Savings Bonds for each of our girls when they were born," she smiled. It was all coming back to her. He was a strikingly handsome figure of a man.

"Yes, Ma'am," he almost dutifully nodded.

She glanced over at the modest, very decorated military man.

"Thank you, in person," she smiled.

"You're welcome, he nodded with a tight-lipped smile.

After another awkward silence, she asked, "Tell me, what brings you to _Music City_?"

"Conferences," he answered, still looking straight ahead.

His answers were short, concise. He had such a nice profile, Rayna noticed. A perfectly straight nose, strong jaw line and bone structure, and a nice head of dark hair that was cut very short along the neck and around the ears. He even had noticeably well-shaped, well-proportioned ears.

"Yeah?" she took a breath, trying to make herself relax. "What kind of conferences?"

He finally looked over at her and said, "It's classified, Ma'am."

"Ohhhhhh," she looked at him, receiving a rather stern look. "I'm so sorry. I was just trying' to start a conversation."

She sounded embarrassed.

"That's quite alright, "Ma'am," he responded.

"Lucas," she said. "If you're going to stay at my house, you're going to have to call me Rayna," she sounded insistent.

"I can do that," he nodded. "Thank you. And thank you for allowing me to stay at your home. I was hoping to get to spend some time with Teddy, but with his campaign and all ... with what is going on ... we'll see."

Rayna's tone changed. "Teddy told me that he told you about the trouble he's having with the press?" she gently prodded.

"He told me about some compromising photographs that are going the published in the big Nashville newspaper," he responded.

"Yeah, the shit is about to hit the fan," she said with a heavy exhale, satisfied that he did, indeed, know about the pictures. As an afterthought, she added, "Excuse my French."

Lucas looked over and gave a little smile for the first time since she'd met him. It was a nice smile, a genuine smile.

"Sounds like the title of a good country song," he said.

"Which one?" she smiled back. "_'Shit is About To Hit the Fan'_? Or _'Excuse My French'_?"

"Either one," he chuckled to himself.

She chuckled, as well. It was the first time she'd let out a laugh, in days.

"Do you sing?" Rayna asked him.

"Oh, God, no," he shook his head. "I can't carry a tune to save my soul."

"Reason I ask is, your speaking voice is really nice, almost soothing," she looked over at him.

"I did some radio when I was younger, coming up through the military ranks," he shared. "I was told I could probably make a living doing commercial work with voice recordings, but my career took on a different path."

"I know I sure would like to thank you for your service, Colonel," she said, thinking what she had said about his voice sounded silly. "Our men in uniform, you all are the best."

"Thank you for that, Rayna," he nodded his head.

"Are you married? Have a family?" she continued to avoid that awkward silence.

"I was married for fifteen years," he said. "Have a daughter who just started college last September. I lost my wife to breast cancer, four years ago."

Not expecting that answer, Rayna said, "I am so sorry for your loss. And I'm sorry to bring it up. I didn't know."

"It's alright," he said. "Talking about her reminds me that she was here. And she was."

Rayna could hear the love in his voice for her.

"Do you like to talk about her?" she asked, treading lightly.

"At times," he answered. "Her name was Melinda. I met her when I was at the Academy. She was an art student attending the University of Colorado at Colorado Springs. We sure were an unlikely pair."

An almost wistful look came over his face.

"Can you tell me some more about your daughter?" she continued to gently pry. "Is she an only child?"

"Yes, Nicole, is an only child," he answered.

And for the first time, he shifted his weight in the seat. "She's a lot like her mother. Artistic, sensitive. The last couple of years have been really tough on her. If it hadn't been for my sister stepping in while I was traveling, I don't know what we would have done."

Not knowing what to say, Rayna went with the first thing that popped into her head.

"It's wonderful when family can be there to help, circle the wagons during a tragedy," she remarked.

Lucas smiled and looked over at her.

"That's an old military term, you know," he nodded to make his point.

After a beat, she said, "Yes, I suppose it is. I'm so sorry to be peppering you with all these questions. I suppose I'm just trying to get my mind off the release of those pictures tomorrow. You're arrival has been a nice distraction," she confided. "To be fair, if there's anything you want to know about us, ask away."

"Teddy emails me pretty regularly," he informed her, "keeps me up things going on with him and in the Conrad home."

This was also news to her. She suddently felt as if she was an an informational disadvantage. Teddy never mentioned an old college roommate. All she knew about him was that Lucas Redmond was an old friend of his who was in the military.

"He asked if I could stop by for a drink yesterday when I emailed him that I would be in town, and that's when he told me ... everything," Lucas informed her. "About the real estate project that went under, the questionable loan, these pictures."

She was again surprised, but somehow relieved to know she wasn't the only one carrying this 'secret.'

"I advised Teddy to tell the truth," Lucas sounded sincere. "Because it could be worse, and lying to the press will get him there."

Rayna slowly nodded. "That was some very sage advice."

"If I had a question, I guess it would be: How are you doing with all of this, Rayna?" he asked, very directly.

And for the first time since they'd met, he turned and carefully watched her face.

She tightened her lips and then, wetted them. Then, she took a hard swallow.

"To be honest, I don't know how I feel." She confessed, "I just found out about all of this only a few hours ago, right before the fundraiser tonight."

Now, it was the Colonel's turn to feel that maybe he'd asked a question he shouldn't have asked.

"I'm still at the part where I don't know whether or not I can believe Teddy," she confided. "About the affair."

"Trust and fidelity are the backbone of a marriage," he uttered. "Do you trust Teddy to tell you the truth?"

"Wow. You're questions are a lot tougher and to the point, than mine were," Rayna quasi-complained.

"Sorry," he shifted his weight, again. "It's my interrogation training."

"Oh," the information registered with her. "I'd like to learn some of those techniques," she tried to lower the sudden level of intensitiy by using a little humor.

It was the Southern way, to use humor when things got tense or tough. Then, she shifted her thoughts.

"I guess I don't know how much I can confide in you," she became more direct, herself. "I just met you, and I don't understand your relationship with my husband. I suppose that's an answer I need to give directly to Teddy."

"Yes, you should," unflappable, Lucas said, "but I can assure you I would never do anything to make your situation any worse than it already is. Anything you tell me would remain in the strictest confidence."

"Why, what are you? A priest or something?" Rayna fired from the hip. "If it's all the same to you, I just met you. You'd have _to earn_ my trust." There was little more of a hot pepper saucing to her last, stinging remark.

"Fair enough," the Colonel said, maintaining his level tone that held no emotional charge.

Her spicy and defensive tone, in stark contrast to his, pretty much answered the Colonel's question.

(To be continued ... )


	3. Chapter 3

Title: When Lightning Strikes (The Thunder Rolls) Chapter 3

Author: Romantique

Email: dolph1n

Classification: Rayna James

Rating: T for language (but no worse than the show)

Summary: This is a fantasy fic. (I'll let on I what mean when the time is right.) It starts after the airing of _"You're Gonna Change (Or I'm Gonna Leave),"_ but before the not yet aired _"Lovesick_ _Blues."_

Disclaimer: This fic is based on nothing but my imagination.

Legal: These characters do not belong to me. I'm just a fan and have not made a dime. Please email me to obtain permission to post.

A/N: I'll let you in on my secret. I'd love to see a guest starring role for Connie Britton's hubbie on Friday Night Lights, Kyle Chandler. I think he would give Eric Close a run for his money. And Charles Easten, too, at least until his character can get himself a little stronger. Even as different characters, Kyle and Connie would still have their certain brand of chemistry. This gave me the idea for this particular story.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Once they arrived at the house, Rayna led the Colonel in through the front door, through the foyer, past the living room, and into the kitchen and family room. Her girls came bounding down the stairs and ran into the kitchen. Startled that there was a man in uniform with their mother they did not know, they both stopped in their tracks.

"Girls, this is an old friend of your Dad's, Colonel Redmond," Rayna explained. "Colonel, these are our daughters, Daphne and Maddie."

"It's nice to meet you," the Colonel flashed them a movie star smile.

"It's nice to meet you, too, sir," they almost said in unison.

"And Rayna," he remarked to their mother, "since I've been told to call you by your first name, you may call me by mine, as well."

"Alright, Lucas," Rayna nodded, "I will do that."

"And if it's alright with your parents, your girls may call me Luke."

The girls looked to their mother for guidance. She slowly nodded her head.

"Luke Redmond," the older Maddie repeated. "I've heard my dad talk about you before."

"You have?" he was a little surprised, based upon how little Rayna knew of him.

"Yes," Maddie nodded. "He said you were in a rodeo with him?"

Lucas smiled. Holding his hat in front of him, he said, "Your Dad and I decided to earn some extra money during our summer break in college. And he had the bright idea that we could ride in the rodeo and win some cash prizes."

"Did you?" little Daphne asked. "Did you win?"

Lucas shook his head. "No, ..."

Maddie interrupted. "You were thrown from your horse."

"That's right," he nodded. "I was thrown and broke my collar bone. Your Dad couldn't stay on the horse long enough to win anything, either."

Maddie laughed. "He fell on his keester and was saved by his wallet."

Rayna and Lucas joined in with the girls' laughter.

"Dad told me all about it when we went to the rodeo," Maddie explained.

Luke placed his hat on top the bar. "So, you girls like the rodeo?"

"We like horses!" Daphne exclaimed.

Both the girls were very animated.

"We take riding lessons," Maddie explained. "I want to learn to jump, but mom says no."

"You're not old enough," her mother said, tired of the argument from the tone of her voice. "Don't start now."

The older daughter rolled her eyes.

Changing the subject, Rayna said, "Your Dad won't be home until very, very late. You girls need to get up to bed. There's school tomorrow."

"Goodnight, Luke," Daphne said.

"Oh, and Luke will be staying with us," Rayna added, "so you'll get to see some more of him."

"Goodnight, Luke," Maddie chimed in.

"Goodnight, girls," he replied.

The girls ran over to give their Momma a hug and a kiss before heading back upstairs.

"So, that's our girls," Rayna smiled when they were once again alone.

"They're great," Lucas smiled. "You and Teddy must be very proud of them."

"We are," she continued to beam.

Changing the subject, she asked, "Are you hungry? Because I am. I didn't have a chance to eat at the fundraiser. I get queasy if I eat before I go onstage."

"I'm a man," he said. "I'm always hungry."

"Well, let me see if I can rustle us up something," she said going to the refrigerator.

"Do you like fried chicken?" she asked, still scanning the shelves? "We have some chicken, biscuits and cole slaw."

"That sounds great," he said. "If you don't mind, I'd like to quickly change out of my uniform. Cole slaw and this uniform have a history that is not very pretty."

"Oh," her hand went straight to her forehead. "Let me show you to your room."

She motioned for him to follow her. "You'll be on this floor in the guest room," she said and led him to a very nice, spacious room with an attached bath.

Although it was too dark to see, there was also a private patio attached to the sliding glass door, behind the closed French doors.

"I should follow your lead and change, too," she shook her head. "This gown would not do well with the fried chicken. I'll meet you back in the kitchen in just a few."

About five minutes later, Lucas rejoined Rayna in the kitchen, where she was dishing up the food onto plates. She had changed into a pair of jeans and a well fitted pair of jeans and put her hair up, off her neck, into a haphazard pony tail.

Rayna was a fit, striking figure of a woman, he thought upon seeing her. She looked more at home out of that evening gown. She was barefoot, with pedicured blue polished toes, signaling she was casual, fit, _and_ a little off the beaten path ... artistic perhaps.

She placed the chicken and biscuits into the microwave to reheat.

"Would you join me in a glass of wine?" she asked, turning towards him. "I could use a glass tonight," she confessed with a heavy exhale.

She selected one from her wine rack. Her burden was still evident, no matter how busy or distracted she tried to keep herself from the upcoming scandal.

"I'll join you," Luke said, and then walked towards her. "Allow me."

He took the bottle and the opener from her and began to open the bottle. It was clear he had opened a bottle before.

"Thank you," she said, reaching into the cabinet for a pair of glasses. "You're a real gentleman."

As he strained to pull the cork out of the bottle, she noticed that he had also changed into jeans, a well-fitted grey t-shirt that bot set off his eyes and accentuated his muscular chest, neck and arms, and a new pair of athletic shoes. He looked very athletic, and he still smelled so good.

When the cork _'popped,'_ he poured the Cabernet into the glasses.

"Here's to meeting my friend Teddy's wife, Rayna," he held up his glass, proposing a toast. "I'm just sorry it took me so long to get here."

"Here, here," she smiled, and _'clinked'_ his glass. "I'm just sorry we couldn't have met under more normal circumstances."

"I don't think that the words _'normal'_ and 'Teddy Conrad,' used in the same sentence, are the usual," he cocked his head in thought. "Trouble seems to find him."

"Or, more likely, he brings it on himself," she raised an eyebrow.

She was referring to this particular situation. At that moment, the microwave _'beeped.'_

"Let's eat," she said, thankful the microwave broke the suddenly building tension between them. "I'm starving."

She sat the hot plates on the breakfast bar and added napkins and silverware, along with a bowl of the slaw with a serving spoon.

"Would you mind bringing the wine over here?" she asked. "I don't want to have to go back over there when I want a refill. And I can assure you ... tonight, I will want a refill."

He did as she asked and then, took a seat on the bar stool next to her. They each dug into their chicken, first.

"This is good," Luke said after swallowing and wiping the grease off his fingers with his napkin. "The food, the wine ... the company," he nodded in acknowledgement. "Thank you again for the fine hospitality."

"You're very welcome," she answered, licking her fingers. "You're a career military man," she said in observance. "Very polite, perfect on the etiquette, impeccably groomed. A real gentleman."

"Guilty as charged," he said with a little smile. "I am a product of my training and my environment. I've very predictable, or so I've been told."

"Predictable, huh?" she noted. "I can't say that I'm anything but unpredictable. In fact, very little in my life is predictable."

"Because you're an artist?" he guessed. "Creative people need the freedom to explore outside of the predictable routine of most people. My wife was like that. It made for some interesting times."

Rayna thought about what he said. "I bet it did. Teddy and I have our clashes, due to our personalities. He's all business and I'm all writing and performing. But I wouldn't say his life is predictable, either, and that isn't all because of me."

She looked over at him again as he grabbed for a biscuit. The ebb and flow of tension between them, the clash of their very different personalities was something of which she was hyper aware. And yet, he was steady, a rock, someone who probably would be the same 10 years from now as he was today.

The two finished the bottle of wine and talked about school and tours (both military and musical) and Teddy. The tension between them dissipated somewhat. Maybe it was the alcohol, but both were a lot more relaxed. But as she predicted, he hadn't changed that much even under the influence, only maybe he laughed a little more.

She loved his face, especially when he smiled. He had dimples and crinkles around his eyes which softened the strength of his presence. She noted again that he was an extremely attractive man.

It was about that time her cell phone rang at the far end of the counter. Rayna got up and grabbed her phone and took the call from Teddy. As she listened to him speak, her face became drawn and ashen. She leaned over the breakfast bar, propping up her heavy head in her hand.

There was silence in the room for quite some time, until finally, she said only the word, "Yeah."

Then, she turned and looked over at Lucas. "He wants to talk to you."

She walked over and handed him her phone and then, walked back to other side of the bar and poured herself a refill.

"Hey," Lucas spoke into the receiver.

"Lucas, I need to listen to me, okay?" Teddy asked with desperation in his voice.

"Alright," Lucas answered.

Teddy continued, "I'm not coming home tonight. The press will most likely swarm our house in the morning. I need to ask you to do something for me. I want you to take my daughters to Belle Meade first thing in the morning, before sun up. Their aunt can look after them there, until this frenzy dies down. Rayna can give you the address. Take my car. It has a navigator."

After a beat, Teddy added, "I'll be back in touch just as soon as I can. Right now, the less you know, the better."

"Alright," Lucas repeated and disconnected the call.

He then glanced over at Rayna.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

It was obvious she was not. The beautiful woman had rubbed most of the makeup off her face during this conversation with her husband. She had dark mascara streaks underneath her bright blue eyes.

"He wants me to stay here with him," she answered. "You know ... to keep up appearances. All he seems to care about anymore is this stupid election."

As she finished pouring herself another, and asked, "Would you like one?"

"Sure," he said, as he walked over and handed her phone back to her.

"Thank you," he said when she handed him his glass.

"What do _you _want to to do?" Lucas asked, as he lowered himself back down into his seat.

Swallowing another sip, she said, "I want to be with my girls. If they have to leave, I want to be with them. But as usual, Daddy and my sister know best. And Teddy goes along with whatever they say."

"But you're their mother," he stated the obvious.

"I know," she nodded, visibly frustrated and raking her fingers through her blonde mane. "I know."

"Rayna," Lucas said, as his eyes locked with hers, "there's something I think you should see."

He walked over to the back of the sofa and reached for his laptop from inside his attaché case. He placed the computer up on the bar at his seat and logged on.

"This woman, Peggy," he began, as he continued pounding the keyboard, " ... I am sure she's the same one Teddy told me about in an email quite some time ago. "

From the laptop, he quickly performed a search for emails from Teddy containing the word "Peggy." Suddenly, three emails were presented on the screen in a list format. He quickly clicked on the links to open the emails.

Rayna came over and sat back down beside him. Then, Lucas turned the screen towards her, so that she could read the one in particular that came to mind.

"Son-of-a-bitch," she said, under her breath as she read.

Then, she looked up at Lucas, but with coldness in her eyes. "So, you knew about this."

She stated it, not as a question but as a matter-of-fact.

"I knew," he explained, just as matter-of-factly, "but he said he had ended it."

Rayna raised an eyebrow. "Why are you showing me this, now?"

That tension between them had suddenly and noticeably returned.

"Because I think you have the right to know the truth," he said in earnest. "So you can make good decisions. And because I care." He paused for a beat and then, continued, "About you and the girls."

Thinking out loud, she almost continued what he was saying. "And you told Teddy not to lie to the press, and he did."

Luke's silence, his strength of character made it unnecessary for her to question his motives in further. It was as plain as the nose on his handsome face ... here was an honorable man.

_(To be continued ...)_


	4. Chapter 4

Title: When Lightning Strikes (The Thunder Rolls) Chapter 4

Author: Romantique

Email: dolph1n

Classification: Rayna James

Rating: T for language (but no worse than the show)

Summary: This is a fantasy fic. (I'll let on I what mean when the time is right.) It starts after the airing of _"You're Gonna Change (Or I'm Gonna Leave),"_ but before the not yet aired _"Lovesick_ _Blues."_

Disclaimer: This fic is based on nothing but my imagination.

Legal: These characters do not belong to me. I'm just a fan and have not made a dime. Please email me to obtain permission to post.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The next morning, a little before 4 a.m., Luke stumbled into the kitchen after seeing the light was on. He was showered and dressed casually, athletic for the day.

"There's fresh coffee on the counter," Rayna pointed, still in her nightgown. "Help yourself."

"Thanks," he said and went over and poured himself a cup. He took his coffee black.

"Did you sleep?" he asked.

"I dozed for a bit," she answered.

He face was void of all makeup. She looked a little older than her years without it, and Luke wondered if it wasn't the stress she was under.

"How about you?" she asked, taking a sip of her coffee.

"I got several hours in," he answered. "I'm good for a while. I'm normally an early riser."

"6 a.m. Revielle?" she smiled.

Luke nodded.

"I had a high school boyfriend in boot camp, and I remember the sun up bugle call," she smiled, thinking about the memory. "It was a lucky guess on my part."

Bringing her back to reality, Luke asked, "Am I driving the girls to your sister's? Is that still the plan?"

"They're getting showered and dressed now," she nodded.

"Alright," he nodded in return, showing absolutely no emotion, but avoiding eye contact with her.

He thought to himself, how could she let her kids go? He didn't know her at all, but from what he'd observed the night before, to leave them seemed against her nature.

"You don't know where you're going, do you?" she finally got back with the program, feeling silly.

She walked over to a far kitchen drawer and pulled out a pad of paper and a pen, and she began drawing him a map.

"It's a real straight shot off of Memphis-Bristol Highway," she explained, as she continued drawing. "You turn left on Belle Meade Blvd. until you hit Harding Place, and turn left."

"Turn left here?" he pointed to the map with his index finger.

It was at that moment, he inadvertently bumped her hand. The feeling of the contact of their skin was electric. She felt it, too.

They looked into one another's eyes, really looked at one another, for the first time without turning away.

Rayna's eyes reflected pain and dread. His reflected calm. Each reflected a silent burden, loneliness.

Finally, she was able to speak. "Yes. It's the palatial, white colonial monstrosity on Harding Place, directly across the street from the Belle Meade Country Club. Trust me, you can't miss it. That house was built to be noticed."

At that moment, the girls ran into the kitchen.

"I'm glad I don't have to go to school today, but I still don't understand why we have to go and stay with Aunt Tandy and not here," Maddie complained.

"Mom told you," Daphne rebuked her sister. "She has to go make an appearance out of town, and Dad's too busy with the campaign. She'll be home in a few days."

Rayna handed them each muffin and a juice box.

"Here, you can eat these in the car," she said. "Luke is going to drive you on over. Now help him find the house because he's never been there, okay, Maddie?"

"Sure thing, Momma," she said giving her mother a hug and a kiss.

Daphne followed suit and added with a smile, "Don't forget to bring me back something."

Rayna smiled back at her youngest. "When have I ever forgotten you girls?"

"Would you like a muffin?" she extended her hand.

He was quiet, looking down. Then, he said, "No, thank you. The coffee was just fine."

Then, he turned his attention to the girls. "Alright, let's go," Luke said and herded them towards the door that led to the garage.

"Bye, Momma," the girls said in unison.

Then, Luke looked over at Rayna. "I'll be right back."

And they left Rayna alone with her heavy thoughts. She thought she had better get herself showered and dressed and ready for the day, for God only knew what this day would hold.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

About twenty minutes later, Luke returned back to Rayna's street. The sun was just rising over the horizon. As he approached the house, he looked carefully all around. Nothing on the street or in front of the house looked out of the ordinary. He clicked the garage door opener, pulled the car in, and just as quickly clicked the door closed. He then entered the house.

He went back to the kitchen but found it was empty. Refilling his cup with coffee, he thought that perhaps touring was such a normal part of their lives, and Rayna had done a very unselfish thing by allowing the girls to stay in their normal routine.

Within a few minutes, Rayna made her way back downstairs.

"Oh, you're back, already," she said.

"Are you okay with me being here?" he asked.

"Maybe that's a question I should be asking you?" she looked at him, perplexed by his question.

"I feel like I need to get going," he said. "It wouldn't be good for my career to get entangled in this kind of thing ... with the press and all."

"Oh, I understand," she said with great sincerity. "I wish I could just up and leave, believe me."

He looked at her. "Why don't you? You told the girls you were going off on tour. Why don't you leave and go _'on tour.'_" He made air quotes with his fingers.

She looked at him in disbelief. "I can't just take off."

Then, she asked herself, "Or can I?" She looked back at him. "Teddy just called and said he left town so that he won't be available for interviews. He wouldn't even tell me where he was so that I wouldn't have to lie."

Luke looked at her with a new intensity in his eyes. "Look, we don't have much time. Let's go. Let's get out of here. Why do we have to deal with this impending press storm? Why do you? As you said, you could be on tour and not a sitting duck in this house, in this _'target.'_"

He was speaking in very logical, tactical terms that suddenly made great sense to her. The look on her face prompted him to forcefully say, "Let's meet right here in 5 minutes. Grab whatever you think you might need for a few days."

She nodded, and they each took off in their respective directions, gathering their various things.

When she came back to the door leading out to the garage, he was already in the garage stacking his things behind her SUV. She approached him with her things, which he grabbed from her hands.

"I don't think we want to take Teddy's car," he suggested.

"You're right about that," she said and unlocked her car with her key fob.

Luke loaded their things in the back of her SUV and handed her a hoodie, one of his. He already had a hoodie on, in a different color.

"Put this on, in case you need to cover your face," he instructed. "And hand me your keys. I'll drive."

"Where are we going," she asked.

"Away from Ground Zero," he answered.

She climbed into the passenger seat as he started the car. She instinctively pulled up her hood, tucking her pony tail inside, and put on her dark glasses, even though it was dawn.

Luke clicked the garage door opener. Their hearts were pounding.

As the door came up, Rayna remarked, "Thank God. Looks like the coast is clear."

"Not for long," he glanced at the clock on the dashboard as he pulled out of the drive and closed the garage door behind them.

_4:52 a.m._

"Duck down into the seat until I tell you to come up, okay?" he said.

He was used to giving orders.

"Okay. Where to?" Rayna asked, as she lowered herself down into the seat.

"How about we get out of the Great State of Tennessee for a day or so?" he answered, concentrating on the road. "But first, I need for you to direct me to the airport. We can park your car there for a few days, and I'll pick up a rental car. The press isn't looking me."

As they were driving, Luke pulled out his cell and called Avis-Rent-A-Car and made a reservation. As a military frequent flyer, when they arrived, a car was ready and waiting. All he had to do was swipe his Avis card with the Representative. Luke transferred their things into the Lincoln Continental and handed her set of keys to her car. Then, he followed Rayna in her car, over to Long Term Parking. She got her parking ticket from the Parking Attendent, found a parking place, and left her SUV. Luke was waiting for her on the other side of the attendant's gate.

After she entered the rental car, she buckled up and let out a deep sigh. Her heart was still pounding.

She watched, as he soon drove the car onto I-65 headed towards Bowling Green, Kentucky.

There was absolute silence in the car. The sun was now up, and it looked as if it was going to be a beautiful day. They further and further they got outside of Nashville, she began to concentrate on the mile markers as they approached the State Line. In less than 20 minutes, they crossed over into Kentucky. Rayna was finally able to breathe easy. She looked over at Luke who was looking straight ahead. She noticed his harm was leaning on the center console giving him easy access to the gear shift. She placed her hand over his.

Her touch was soft and warm. He glanced over at her, somewhat surprised by her action, yet not. He gave her a closed-lipped little smile and took her hand in his and gave it a firm squeeze.

"Is there anything you can do to yourself to make you look a lot less than like Rayna James?" he asked. "I mean, you have fans in Kentucky and every other place we could possibly go."

"You don't think the dark glasses help?" she asked.

"No," he gave her a grin, but his answer was emphatic.

"How do you think I'd look as a brunette?" she quipped, making light of their situation.

"There's a town coming up in 15 miles. Maybe you could go into a drug store and pick me up some hair dye?" she suggested.

"Alright," he answered, giving her hand another squeeze. "Any special kind? I know nothing about these things."

"Maybe a rich brown made by L'oreal because 'I'm worth it,'" she laughed.

When he didn't respond, she offered, "It's a commercial ad's tag line, Luke. I'm afraid you'd have to know that to get the joke."

"Sorry," he sounded genuine. "I don't have the chance to watch much TV."

"Well, that, and it's a cultural thing," she added. "Which maybe you wouldn't know because you said you're not in the States much."

He nodded, his hand still holding hers.

"Why are you here?" she asked, peppering him with questions as she did the night before when they first met. "Don't you have to work?"

She found herself having a hard time trusting him. He was too good to be true.

"I'm in between assignments, on R and R," he explained. "That's why Teddy asked me to come to Nashville and help him work on his campaign. I was going to see what he had in mind before I accepted a volunteer position. To be honest, I don't know where Teddy stands on politics these days. We were going to have that talk last night."

"If it has to do with keeping the rich and powerful, rich and powerful, than my Daddy is all over it," Rayna explained. "Teddy used to be against all that, but the last couple of months? To be honest with you, he sounds more and more like my Daddy every day."

"You don't seem to hold your father in very high regard," he looked over at her. "May I ask why?"

"Colonel, I've only known you for about 12 hours," she began. "But I've known you long enough to be pretty darn certain that you are an honorable man. My Daddy? He's anything but. He's self-serving. Pure and simple.

"And I take it you were not all for Teddy running this campaign because of your father's involvement?" he asked, putting two and two together.

"If you accept my Daddy's help, there is always a price," she answered. "Let's just say that now, Teddy is as beholding to my Daddy, as all those people who were at that fund raiser last night."

Luke smiled at her. "Not me."

She laughed. "Me, neither."

_(To be continued ... )_


	5. Chapter 5

Title: When Lightning Strikes (The Thunder Rolls) Chapter 5

Author: Romantique

Email: dolph1n

Classification: Rayna James

Rating: T for language (but no worse than the show)

Summary: This is a fantasy fic. (I'll let on I what mean when the time is right.) It starts after the airing of _"You're Gonna Change (Or I'm Gonna Leave),"_ but before the not yet aired _"Lovesick_ _Blues."_

Disclaimer: This fic is based on nothing but my imagination.

Legal: These characters do not belong to me. I'm just a fan and have not made a dime. Please email me to obtain permission to post.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Luke first made a stop at a beauty supply, just outside of Bowling Green.

They arrived before the shop opened at 9:00 a.m. To pass some time, they stopped at a nearby gas station to use the facilities, and Luke filled up the car and cleaned the windshields. Then, they drove through a nearby Starbucks for some coffee and breakfast.

Soon, it was time for the beauty supply to open, and they headed back to the shop. Rayna was emphatic that any change to her hair color had to be a temporary one. She stayed behind, secreted in the car while Luke ran inside.

"You don't sell wigs here, do you?" Luke asked the sales woman, upon spying her at the counter.

He was her first customer of the day.

"No, but you can buy them on the internet," she answered. "Or there's a wig shop up in Lexington for the women who lose their hair with chemo treatments."

Luke knew they didn't have time for either option. He briefly explained what he needed.

"If she doesn't want to make a permanent change to the hair color, she could try something temporary like this," the sales woman said.

Talking, as she walked down the aisle of products, she finally pulled a bottle of Roux Temporary Rinse off the shelf and presented it to him. "The up side to this product is it will last only for about 4 to 6 shampoos. It would allow her to try out a color before going permanent. The down side is it's messy as hell. But if you have all the right supplies, you can cut down on a lot of that mess."

After they decided on a shade and how many bottles would be needed, as Luke described Rayna as having a lot of hair, the woman loaded him up with plastic gloves, a cape, a sectioning comb, hair clips, Vaseline, cotton, and a special shampoo to help slow the color from fading.

At the check-out, Luke handed the woman three twenty-dollar bills, while she went on and on with instructions about how to properly section the hair.

"Thank you," he finally said, shoving his wallet into the back pocket of his jeans.

He left the shop and returned to the car.

"Good Lord," Rayna exclaimed upon seeing the bag full of stuff. "Did they sell you the whole store?"

He sighed, buckling his seatbelt. "Don't ask."

"I'm sorry to be such a pain, but this is my hair we're talking about here," she tried to convince him that she wasn't being superficial. "It's part of my brand and who I am."

Perhaps she was trying to convince herself.

"This will work fine," he said, starting the car. "They didn't have wigs, and we don't have time to track one down."

"So, you're not irritated with me?" she didn't understand.

"No, that's not it," he shook his head. "I don't want to be caught by the paparazzi in a car with Rayna James," he expounded.

Then, he peeled off out of the parking lot and back onto the Expressway.

Rayna sat there in silent thoughts for a few minutes. Her thoughts were bouncing to and fro. "If this is too much for you, we can part ways. You never signed up for any of this."

"Neither did you," his tone softened.

"Thank you for that," she said, reaching for his hand, "but this is my family baggage, not yours. I mean, if I'm being honest with myself, Teddy is not an entirely unknown quantity. I just never in a million dreamed he'd ever get involved in a political campaign with my Daddy. There's no way I could have seen that one coming."

"I didn't mean to imply I wanted to leave you on your own," he glanced over at her. "What I'd like to do is to get you to a place where you can call your own shots, and not allow this escalating situation to dictate your future. You owe that to yourself and to your girls."

She squeezed his hand.

"You could very well decide in the end to turn around and go back home," he said, "but at least, it would be on your terms."

Giving him a little smile, she asked, "How do we go about doing that?"

With his eyes focused on the road ahead, he answered, "Right now, we have a choice. We could either stop at a motel, catch a few hours' sleep, let you have some time to use that hair dye ... and head out again tonight ... or we could keep going and stop later. But if we choose the latter, we have a higher chance of being discovered."

"Could we find a motel that has internet connection and where I could recharge my cell phone?" Rayna whined a little.

"And maybe order a take-out pizza?" she whined a little more.

"You're good," he nodded, with a smile. "I bet your daughters are good at getting their way, too."

He let go of her hand and took his cell phone out of his pocket and made an early check-in reservation at a Comfort Inn, about 20 miles further up the road.

"There," he said. "I think I've got all your bases covered."

At about that time, Rayna's cell phone rang.

She looked a little panic stricken. "It's Bucky, my manager."

Luke nodded at her, signaling for her to answer it. "You're supposed to be on tour? Maybe he will help you."

"Bucky," she answered.

"Hey, Darlin'," he said. "I need to run somethin' by you on the American Beauty commercial. They're robbin' Peter to pay Paul, leavin' less for us."

"What does the lawyer say?" she asked.

"I'm still waitin' on his call," Bucky answered.

"Well, you do that," she said. "Hey, I need to talk to you about something important. Have you heard anything on the news yet today about Teddy's campaign? A big story?"

"No," he said. "I listened to the local news drivin' in to the office this mornin'. Why?"

"Let's just say that you are probably going to hear something on the 5 o'clock news," she explained. "In the meantime, I had to get the hell out of Dodge before the news hit the airwaves. Is there some way you could cover for me? I mean, if asked, you could tell whoever that I'm either on tour or off making an appearance?"

"It's that bad, huh?" Bucky asked.

"Yeah," she said. "It's pretty bad."

He let out a sigh on the other end of the line. "You know I don't like surprises. Can you at least give me a clue?"

"I wish I could," she said. "The story will pretty much speak for itself. It's not my doing. Just know that much."

Bucky grimaced. "Well, I didn't figure it was."

After a beat, she spoke again. "Do you think you could help me out ... cover for me?"

"Of course I will," Bucky answered. "Are you alright? Do you need me to do anything? Send you anything, any money?"

"I'm okay for now," she said. "I'm safe. We're all safe. You're doing me a tremendous favor. Thank you. I'll be in touch again when I can ... and about that commercial thing? Just punt. That stuff will have to be put on the back burner, for now," she said.

The two exchanged their good-byes, and she then disconnected the call.

"The news hasn't hit," she informed Luke.

"It will," he raised an eyebrow, "unless we've all been played. But I don't think that's likely."

Rayna shifted in her seat. "You're really good at this strategic stuff, aren't you?"

He smiled. "Again, it's my training. For the good or the bad ... it's what I do."

A while later, he said, "There's the motel up on the left."

After pulling the car around to the side, he shut off the ignition and said, "I'll be right back. Stay here, and stay down."

He returned a short time later and parked the car near a side entrance. They grabbed their things and went inside. He opened the first room and placed all her things inside the door.

"I'm in the room next door," he said and handed her the card key for her room. "When you get ready to do your hair, let me know. The lady said something about making sure to get the color even in the back."

Rayna let out a little laugh. "You would help me with my hair? That's sweet of you to do that for me."

"You don't exactly have eyes in the back of your head," he nodded and gave her a little wink and left the room.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

A while later, Luke returned to Rayna's room to find her with a damp head of hair and in the plastic cape. She had already applied the Vaseline near her hairline, according to the instructions.

"You ready to do this?" he asked.

"Yeah," she looked at him. "And who knows? It might be nice to be someone else, if only for a little while."

She sat down in a chair in front of the dresser mirror, and he stood behind her, as she read the instructions.

"Okay, I already washed my hair and put this goop around my face," she went on. She then took the comb and parted her hair in sections, using the clip to hold them in place. "Next, with gloves, apply product to hair in sections, starting near the root. With your gloved fingers, work the tint into the strands all the way to the ends. Fully saturate the hair, but don't let it drip. That must be what the cotton is for."

She turned around and looked at him. "How about I do as much as I can see, and you finish the back?"

"Alright," he said, looking at the menus and flyers near the phone. "While you're doing that, I'll order us a pizza. What do you like?"

"Pepperoni and bell pepper ... thin crust, please," she answered, applying the dark, runny liquid to the crown of her hair. "How about you?"

"Sausage and mushrooms," he answered, dialing a number. "We'll do half and half."

While placing the order, he asked her, "Want anything to drink?"

Now working on the sides of her hair, she said, "The bottled water will be fine."

After Luke hung up the phone, he turned around and told her, "It will be hear in about 30 minutes or so."

He looked at her in the mirror. Even with the goop in her hair, she was a beautiful woman.

"I checked my laptop," he put his hands into his pockets. "Teddy emailed me, wanting to know how we were doing."

Rayna looked at him in the mirror and didn't say anything.

"I replied and told him that you were with me ... that I didn't think it was safe for us to stay, trapped, in the house," he said.

Then, he pursed his lips. "It's always better to tell the truth," he said. "Teddy's off hiding out, somewhere. Your children are where the family wants them to be. And you are safe, with me. That's all he needs to know."

"Thank you," she said, "because I don't want to talk to him right now." Deliberately changing the subject, she said, "Now, are you ready to get your hands into this awful stuff?"

He nodded. She directed him to another pair of gloves, a larger pair that came in the box. He slid them over his large hands, as she opened another bottle of the rinse and handed it to him. He began to apply it to the back of her head and began rubbing it into her hair. Rayna closed her eyes at his touch. Eventually, he massaged the tint into her entire scalp.

"It was 11:05 when we started," he said, glancing at his wristwatch. "It says to leave it on for 20 minutes under a dryer or 45 minutes without. And you need to put this plastic bag over your hair."

She carefully placed the bag over her hair, tucking in the various ends. She then took the cotton and wiped up the excess, placing the dyed cotton in the plastic bag from the beauty supply.

"Another 25 minutes," he said.

They talked, as they waited for the pizza, distracted by the electricity between them. After being on the road, they were about talked out. There was a certain ebb and flow in the dance between them. They would begin to gaze into one another's eyes, only to back up and de-escalate the tension in the room. But each time, the tension would quickly return and build higher and higher until ... there was an unfortuitous knock at the door.

Luke went out into the hallway and paid for their pizza. It was about that time, Rayna's 45 minutes was up.

"You should get that stuff washed out of your hair," he suggested, as he closed the door and placed the pizza on the table in her room. "We can eat when you're finished."

And he quietly left her room.

He left her alone and very confused.

_(To be continued ...)_


	6. Chapter 6

Title: When Lightning Strikes (The Thunder Rolls) Chapter 6

Author: Romantique

Email: dolph1n

Classification: Rayna James

Rating: T for language (but no worse than the show)

Summary: This is a fantasy fic. (I'll let on I what mean when the time is right.) It starts after the airing of _"You're Gonna Change (Or I'm Gonna Leave),"_ but before the not yet aired _"Lovesick_ _Blues."_

Disclaimer: This fic is based on nothing but my imagination.

Legal: These characters do not belong to me. I'm just a fan and have not made a dime. Please email me to obtain permission to post.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

About half an hour later, Rayna was showered and changed. She used the little, low-watt hair dryer in the bathroom to semi-dry her hair. Then, she brushed her teeth and put on a little make up but found that, with her new hair color, she didn't need much. It was a good thing, too, because her eye shadow and her favorite lipstick were no longer a great match. Some gloss would have to do. On the plus side, her darker hair color seemed to warm her skin tone, made her look more alive.

Checking herself one last time in the mirror ... She looked different. She felt different. And she could not get the good Colonel off of her mind.

Rayna James closed her eyes. How many times had she been in this place before, feeling those beginning feelings of falling for a man? With Deacon and Teddy, she remembered going through the tingling, the aching, and the overwhelming desire to be near them and then, to become one.

Deacon Claybourne, the first true love of her life, was someone with whom she shared the most incredible chemistry. They wrote music together, shared their thoughts, their hearts, and their souls. But the years he went in and out of rehab took their toll. And even though she was well aware his addiction was an illness and not his fault, the fact remained that she could never rely on him. She couldn't depend on him to _always_ be there for her, because no matter how much he wanted to be there for her, he couldn't. After everything they'd been through, she knew he loved her, perhaps more than she loved him. Her love for him was less than it had been in the beginning. It had been tarnished. But that initial spark between them never died.

With Theodore Conrad Jr., there was no doubt in her mind that he loved her. His family had been around hers ever since she could remember. Teddy persistently pursued her for years to go out with him. It was only after she had one of her last run-ins with Deacon over his addiction that she finally caved and they went on a dinner date. He was so handsome and charming, and her father liked him, unlike Deacon. But Teddy had always been a _'wanne-be.'_ His father was a failure in business, nothing really more than a con man. Or at least that is what her father always said, and he said it to anyone in Nashville who would listen. And in Teddy's zeal to be a better man than his father, he seemed to follow the same failing path by entering into one bad business deal after another. It was as if he was pretending to be something he could not be. Ashamed of his failures, he kept things from her. They had grown apart during their marriage, and as much as Rayna hated to admit it because he was the father of their children, Teddy Conrad simply wasn't good enough for her. She could make herself live with his failures for the sake of their children, but now ... he had been unfaithful to her, too.

This man, Lucas Redmond, was the finest, most decent man she'd ever had the pleasure to meet. She respected him. He towered in integrity over any man she'd ever known. He was the real deal. She was falling in love with everything about him. He made her feel safe. And the electricity between them was something she'd never experienced before.

Rayna ached to be near him, to look into his eyes. But something was clearly bothering him, and she was hell-bent to find out what it was, to fix it.

She tucked her card key into the back pocket of her jeans, grabbed the pizza box, walked up to the room next door, and knocked on the door.

Luke answered. The expression on his face appeared to be one of annoyance and frustration.

"Can I come in?" she asked.

"Alright," he sounded a little put off but was honestly stunned to see her as a brunette.

She was absolutely gorgeous, more gorgeous than he ever thought she could be.

He took the pizza from her and placed it inside, on the table. Rayna entered and stood there, protectively hugging herself, as she prepared herself to say what she came to say. She looked across the room at him, as if she was trying to catch his attention and look at him straight in the eye.

"What is going on here between us," she asked, trying to keep her composure, "because I'm getting really mixed signals here?"

Luke looked over at her. It was obvious he was trying to keep his distance from her.

"You tell me if I'm wrong, but I feel this incredible, chemical heat, this powerful electricity between us," she was now talking with her hands. After a beat of silence, she re-asked the question. "Am I? Am I wrong?"

"You're not wrong." he answered, "but there's a problem." He swallowed hard. "It is _'Conduct Unbecoming to an Officer,'_ to have relations with a married woman."

With his hands near his heart, almost as if to protect it, he said very matter-of-factly, "As much as I want to ... I can't."

"My husband cheated on me," she rebutted, in all seriousness. "He's lied to me. He's broken my trust. I think it's pretty safe to say my marriage is _over_."

"Still, you're married just the same," he said. "Rayna, I can wait," he said, sounding so sincere. "I will wait. It's the right thing to do."

She walked a little closer towards him and gazed into his eyes. Her darker hair made her blue eyes pop, and he couldn't help but return the gaze.

"I can't," she said. "I can't wait."

Gazing into one another's eyes, Rayna reached up and cupped his face, longing to kiss him.

"And I can't," he whispered, swallowing hard. "Please, understand."

"I know," she said. "It's that whole honor thing. It's one of the things I love best about you."

Their eyes never left each other's.

"It's not an _honor thing_," he tried to explain. "It's an oath, an oath I take very seriously. The Air Force takes it very seriously, too. In a way, I'm married to the Air Force."

She nodded. "I know. I'm not trying to minimize the magnitude of your commitment. I would never do that."

After a beat, she carefully added, "I feel like I'm dying, literally in pain. I ache to be near you."

If she sounded as if she was begging, she was ... she was pleading.

"You are a force to be reckoned with, Rayna James," he said in a breathy voice, and he swallowed hard, again.

She was drowning in his eyes.

"I _am_ filing for a divorce, just as soon as the news breaks. I have valid grounds for a divorce," she nodded. "Not that I'm asking you to marry me. I don't want to trap you. But I'm not his, I don't belong to Teddy. I belong to me. And I want to know you, Lucas Redmond ... inside and out ... I'm falling for you, hook, line, and sinker."

Tears were welling up in her blue eyes.

She was met with a deafening silence.

"Please, don't leave me out here to drown, all alone," she begged.

She approached him, a little closer. "Don't you and I deserve a chance? To be happy?"

And she slowly, yet deliberately reached out and wrapped her arms around him. She brought her mouth closer to his, and she opened her mouth a little and kissed him. She pressed herself hard, against him. His body's response to her told her all she needed to know.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Rayna awoke to find herself in the arms of a sleeping Luke. Her head fit perfectly on his broad shoulder. She watched his muscular chest rise and fall with each breath. She looked up and watched him sleep, this strong, beautiful, honorable man.

The complete stillness of their perfect afterglow was interrupted by her cell phone's ring tone. She quickly reached over to the nightstand and grabbed it with one hand.

Glancing at the screen, it was Bucky.

"The news just hit the television," he said. "Are you watching?"

"No, what channel?" she asked.

At that moment, Lucas stirred.

"It's the lead story. I'm watching the 5 o'clock news on Channel 2," Bucky answered and continued to listen to the _'Breaking News.'_ "Oh, shit, Rayna. I am so sorry," he exclaimed upon hearing the full story.

Slowly, she sat up in bed. "Look, Bucky," she said. "I've got to go. But would you please do me another favor? Would you please get a line on THE best divorce lawyer in Tennessee who does not have a conflict of interest with my father? I'll call you tomorrow."

After disconnecting the call, she looked up at Luke.

"The news is out?" he surmised, placing a firm, steady hand on her back.

"It's happening right now," she said.

She opened her arms and lay back down and hugged him.

He hugged her even tighter, bringing her closer to him. "Are you doing okay?" he asked.

She then hugged him back, with all her might. "I've never been better."

He gently kissed the top of her head.

"I want to go to back to Nashville and face this thing head on," she said, "just as soon as Bucky secures me Counsel. I'll need the best legal protection to shield me from my father's meddling. But I can do this."

"Are you sure?" he asked. "Because if you are, you need to do it."

"I've never been so sure of anything in my whole life," she said, looking up at him.

After a beat, she added, "Can I ask you something?"

"Anything," he answered.

"Those emails you showed me from Teddy, where he's talking about Peggy?" she began. "I really don't want to get you involved any more than we have to, but could I have those for the lawyer?"

"They would certainly be proof of the affair," he said, "give you instant credibility with a court of law. I will provide them to your attorney. But I think he should subpoena them from me. I won't fight it. It would be better for you, and for me, that way."

"You're being strategic again, aren't you?" she kissed his chest. "We can do it any way you say. Thank you."

And she kissed his chest again. "What are we going to say about you and me, if someone was to bring it up?" she asked.

"You try not to give any reason for anyone to bring it up," he said. "Because if asked, we can't lie. My story is ... Teddy asked me to look after you. I brought you here, over the state line and away from the Nashville press. We have separate rooms. That's all true."

He brought his face in closer to hers. "We can't see each other again, not like this, until you're free. It's too dangerous to my career. And it's too dangerous to your divorce, as well."

He spoke the truth, and she knew it.

"I can wait, now," she assured him. "I now know everything about you that I needed to know. It's going to be hard, but I can do it," she said.

"Look at it this way. This will be good practice for us," he explained, "for when I have to go off on a mission. That is, if you're truly serious about wanting to be with me."

She answered him with a passionate kiss.

Luke shifted his weight so that he was suddenly on top of her. They made love that night for what would have to last them for a long time.

_(To be continued ... )_


	7. Chapter 7

Title: When Lightning Strikes (The Thunder Rolls) Chapter 7

Author: Romantique

Email: dolph1n

Classification: Rayna James

Rating: T for language (but no worse than the show)

Summary: This is a fantasy fic. (I'll let on I what mean when the time is right.) It starts after the airing of _"You're Gonna Change (Or I'm Gonna Leave),"_ but before the not yet aired _"Lovesick_ _Blues."_

Disclaimer: This fic is based on nothing but my imagination.

Legal: These characters do not belong to me. I'm just a fan and have not made a dime. Please email me to obtain permission to post.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The next morning, Rayna went to down to the Lobby for a cup of coffee and maybe a Danish or some cereal. Clad in jeans, a t-shirt, Luke's hoody, and one of his baseball caps with her dark pony tail threaded through the back strap, she poured herself a cup of coffee and decided she wanted some oatmeal AND a Danish. After last night, she was famished.

She gathered her complimentary breakfast on a tray and took a seat at a far side table, with her back to a lone family seated in the room. She pulled out her phone and checked for messages. Then, she began to text Maddie who was waiting for her first class to start. Her sister decided they needed to immediately return to school after there was fighting between the two girls. According to Maddie, it was all Daphne's fault. Her younger sister had borrowed one of her sweaters without asking, her favorite.

Rayna pleaded with her daughter to make the best of things while she was away, and she promised to talk to Daphne. She followed up by texting her oldest that she loved her and missed her very much and would be home soon.

About the time Rayna shut down her phone, Luke came up behind he and pressed his hand against her shoulder and then, took the seat next to her. He reached over and tore off a piece of her Danish.

The family seated a few tables over were finished with their breakfast and gathered their things, leaving Rayna and Luke alone.

Rayna playfully smacked Luke's hand. "Go and get your own. As a matter of fact, get two. You worked out pretty hard last night."

"I think I will," he said, after swallowing his bite.

He returned a few minutes later with his black coffee, two cheese Danishes, a couple of sausage patties and a banana.

"Are you about ready to check out?" he asked, digging into one of the pastries.

"I am," she said. "What are we doing today?"

"I figure as soon as you make contact with an attorney, he or she will tell you what to do next and will be in charge of driving this train," he answered in between bites of pastry and sausage. He was also famished.

Despite the uncertainty of the day, they were noticeably more at ease with one another. The unrelenting sexual tension between them had been released, diffused, at least for now.

"If we have some time to kill," she said, "I saw this brochure for this place called 'Lost River Cave.' It's not far from here. An underground boat tour, hiking trails, a butterfly garden."

His mouth was full again.

"I know we need to be careful, but it's a school day," she surmised. "I can't imagine it would be all that crowded."

Then, she playfully pulled the bill of her cap down a little lower, over her eyes.

"I'm a mom," she smiled. "I know these things."

A tight smile came over Luke's face after he swallowed. "Is this you, being strategic?"

"I have my moments," she said, still smiling. "How about I meet you outside, by the car in 15 minutes?"

"Sounds good," he nodded.

And Rayna left, heading first back up to her room.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

On their way out of town, the two stopped at a convenience store and bought a loaf of bread, some cold cuts, chips and more water, along with mosquito repellant. Eventually, they found their way to the hiking trails around the Lost River Cave, deciding it was better to keep away from the tourists on the boat tour and their cell phone cameras. Any one of the people who were parked in the parking lot could have been from Nashville and heard the news. And any one from anywhere might eventually be able to figure out that this was Rayna James with darkened hair ... given enough time and exposure.

Rayna and Luke spent most of their walk in silence, taking in the morning sun in the lush, mossy green of nature. It had been almost two hours since they'd passed anyone on the trail.

Rayna finally broke the silence. "Do you regret last night?"

Luke looked at her, almost hurt by her question. "It's not that," he answered. "It's more like I feel like we're sitting ducks. We really need to get you back to wherever you need to go. Get the inevitable started."

"Oh," she said.

Now, she was the one who looked hurt. "I guess we do need to go our separate ways, for now."

"It would be best, easier," he nodded. "There's only one way to get passed all this, and that is to get this show on the road and come out the other side. I look forward to that day ... when we're on the other side of this."

His eyes gleamed. He then glanced at this watch. She noticed he had been doing that a lot this morning.

"Are you expecting a call or something?" she asked.

"No," he shook his head, "but I can't help wondering when your manager is going to call you with a recommendation for an attorney."

She looked at her phone. No bars. "I can't get any reception here. You want to leave?"

She sounded a little put off. He gave her a pained look.

She took in a deep breath. "I didn't mean it like that," she touched his arm and then, pulled away. "I feel the same way about getting this show on the road. I'm a big girl ... and I'll deal with it. Sorry if I'm not good at it all the time."

"It's okay," he looked into her eyes.

Then, he glanced away, not wanting to start something he couldn't see through. "Let's go," he motioned ahead on the trail.

They hiked back to the rental car and drove towards civilization, towards the Interstate. In the car, Rayna dug into the chips and water and made them each a sandwich. By the time they had eaten, her cell reception was back and her phone began to beep with messages. Two were from Bucky.

She quickly re-dialed.

"Hey," she said. "Have you got something for me?" she asked.

"Tatum Briscoe," he answered, "out of Memphis. He has no ties to Nashville, but excellent standing in the Tennessee Bar. He has divorce litigation experience all the way to the Tennessee Supreme Court and a 96 percent win rate. He's a pit bull. You definitely want him on your side and not against you."

"Should I call him?" she asked.

"No need," he said. "I wired him the retainer this morning. And you have an appointment with him tomorrow morning at 9 a.m. Can you be there?"

She looked a little startled. She glanced at the clock in the car. It was almost 1 p.m. "Yeah, I can be there," she answered.

"His offices are directly across the street from the Federal Building on 100 Main Street, downtown," he recited from his notes. "Are you doin' okay today?"

"As well as I can," she told him.

"Now, do you need me to send you anything?" he sounded like her father, "Money or anything?"

"Not now, but I may in the future," she answered. "Thank you so much," she smiled a smile of relief. "I can't tell you how much I appreciate your help."

"Well, of course, Darlin'," he said. "I'm taking care of all the press requests. I've issued a big 'no comment.' And any upcoming appearances ... we'll talk after you talk to Mr. Brisco. I don't want you worryin' about a thing here."

"I won't," she said. "I'll be in touch with you after my appointment tomorrow. Maybe we'll know better about how to proceed."

She was now speaking to both Bucky and Luke at the same time.

"I'll call you tomorrow," she told him. "Bye."

And she disconnected the call.

"So, I need to be in Memphis for a 9 a.m. appointment downtown, to meet with a Tatum Brisco," she recapped for Luke. "Does that sound like a Southern attorney's name or what?"

She scrolled through her other two calls. They could wait.

"Do you know someone in Memphis you could stay with?" he asked.

She could only ascertain what that meant. They would soon part company for a while.

"Actually, I do," she said. "A cousin on my mother's side. I'll call her later and ask if I can stay the night with her."

"It would be best not to be alone," he said. "I'm going to stop at the bank and pull out some cash for you," he said. "I don't want you leaving a money trail in Kentucky. You can start looking for flights to Memphis from Lexington on your phone ... but don't book it over the phone. I'll ask for a travel agency at the bank ... and you'll have your ticket in hand."

The next 90 minutes went like precision clockwork. After Luke got the cash, they stopped at a travel agency about 5 miles away and bought her a business class ticket leaving Lexington at 8 p.m. It would arrive in Memphis at 9:20. And Luke stopped at an electronics store and bought her a Go Phone using cash with a phone minutes card with a lot of minutes. While he ran into the store, Rayna called her cousin Sheila and enlisted her help. Her cousin offered to pick Rayna up at the airport and drive her to her appointment the next morning. Rayna told her she'd explain everything when she arrived.

When Luke returned to the car, he handed her the cheap little phone. "After we part ways, if you need me, you contact me on this phone," he explained. "It a pain in the ass to use with the card, I know. But it's safe, as it's not tracking your every move. You can recharge your minutes with cash. And throw it away when you don't need it anymore."

He then noted the phone number on the Go Phone and entered it into his phone.

"Can I call you tomorrow?" she asked.

Her adrenaline was running from the intrigue of their planning.

"I was hoping you would," he looked up at her. "You'll know how to deal with Teddy after you get some legal advice. You can use me as a go between if you're not ready to talk to him or need to get some information from him to have him served. In the meantime, if he contacts me, I'll hold him off where you're concerned."

"You're so good at this," she smiled at him. "It's a good thing you use your powers for good and not evil. I'm so happy you're on my team."

"I'm happy I can help," he nodded. "It's not going to make it any easier for you, though I wish I could."

She let out a sigh. "It's not easy, but everything is crystal clear. I know what I need to do. I'm not alone." She looked at him. "And in the midst of it all, I met the most wonderful man. I'd say this is the best I could ask for, in a bad situation."

He gave her a tight smile.

"It's all going to be okay," he nodded, with a confidant air. Looking at his watch, he said, "I can have you in Lexington, near the airport, by 3:00 p.m., ahead of the traffic. And then, all we have to do is figure out how we can hide out in a fishbowl for the next three hours or so, before you have to check in for your flight."

She looked back over at him and said, "I've got an idea."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

A few hours later, Rayna and Luke were seated in an old movie theater in Downtown Lexington that showed old films. The original _Star Wars_ was playing, and in fact, they were the only ones in the theater.

Munching on a large tub of popcorn they shared, Luke leaned over and asked, "How in the hell did you know about this place?"

Rayna smiled. "I've played at the Rupp Arena around the corner, many times through the years. This theater was playing _Star Wars _the last time I was in town, and no one was here, then, either. I think they do most of their business on the weekends."

"How many times have you seen it?" he asked, referring to the classic. "You're not one of those _Star Wars_ fans who's seen it 100 times, are you?" he asked another question, half kidding.

"Oh, not me," she touched his arm reassuringly, "but some of the guys in my band are going for the record."

As she pulled out her package of Red Vines, she added, "Another thing I remembered about this place is the few who work here are kids. Not my demographic."

After a pause, she asked, "What are you thinking?"

He reached over and gave her hand a squeeze. "I'm just trying to store you up. This was a great idea," he whispered.

Then, she offered him a strand of her red licorice, and, when he took the other end; she used it to pull him closer to her. Luke quickly glanced up into the projection booth behind them.

"Digital," he said under his breath.

He could see no one in the booth. They truly were alone. Then, he turned and leaned into her, and they kissed. Lips turned into mouths turned into tongues. She tasted of the red licorice. He drank her in.

(To be continued ...)


	8. Chapter 8

Title: When Lightning Strikes (The Thunder Rolls) Chapter 8

Author: Romantique

Email: dolph1n

Classification: Rayna James

Rating: T for language (but no worse than the show)

Summary: This is a fantasy fic. (I'll let on I what mean when the time is right.) It starts after the airing of _"You're Gonna Change (Or I'm Gonna Leave),"_ but before the not yet aired _"Lovesick_ _Blues."_

Disclaimer: This fic is based on nothing but my imagination.

Legal: These characters do not belong to me. I'm just a fan and have not made a dime. Please email me to obtain permission to post.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Rayna looked out the window of the small plane. The blue lights lining the landing strip in straight rows at Memphis International Airport caught her eye. It would be at least 10 more minutes before the plane taxied to the gate.

It had been a short flight from Lexington. She closed her eyes and leaned her head against the cool window. In her mind, she replayed the last moments she spent with Luke, before he dropped her off at the airport.

"This is one the hardest things I've ever had to do," she told him, as tears welled in her blue eyes. "Leave you, after I just found you. It doesn't seem fair."

His firm hand reached out to the edge of her face. With the tips of his fingers, he drew her chin towards his mouth and kissed her. His lips pressed against hers, hard. She began to sob, and her body shook in his arms.

"Hey," he said, pulling away and brushing a long blond tress out of her away from her tear-filled eyes. "You've got to be strong if you're going to love an officer."

"I know," she sobbed. "And it's too late. Because I already do. Love you."

He took her in his arms and held her tight. "I love you, too," he said, kissing her head.

The moment was heavy, with the pain that was about to come. The pain of their physical separation.

Then, to lighten things up, he shifted the subject. "When did you know you loved me?

She loosened their embrace as a little smile came across her face, and her eyes met his.

"When you first asked me what _I_ wanted to do," she answered. "You're a very giving man, and I love that."

His hands now caressed the small of her back.

"When did you know that you loved me?" she asked, thinking this was a great question.

His eyes smiled. "I knew I loved you the first time I laid eyes on you in person, at the benefit."

Tightening her arms around his middle, she said, "I would have never guessed that. You were so polite, a man of few words. Don't tell me. It was your training,"

"At the time, I may have been hard to read on the outside," he began, "but on the inside, you were making me feel things I haven't felt since I first met my wife. It had been a long, long time since I fell in love, and I didn't think I could ever feel that way again."

"Do you believe in fate?" Rayna asked.

"I believe in destiny," he said. "I'm not convinced they're the same thing. I think we make our own fate."

She gazed into his eyes, their moments together dwindling away.

"As long as my fate is with you, that would be fine with me," she said, accentuating the word _'fine.'_

He tenderly kissed her. "That would be our destiny," he clarified and gave her a self-assured wink.

Suddenly, Rayna thoughts were rudely brought back into the present by the obnoxious sound of the flight attendant over an intercom, telling the passengers that the plane had landed and to be careful opening the overhead compartments as luggage may have shifted during the flight. She quickly gathered her things and impatiently waited her turn to come out into the aisle and retrieve her flight back from the overhead bin.

Soon, she walked down the ramp and into the terminal and followed the arrows to a downward escalator and towards where it said "Ground Transportation." She then, walked outside into the thick, humid air of a Memphis night. She pulled the hoody over her hair. After a few moments of standing and waiting near the curb, she heard the repeated honk of a horn. It was her cousin, slowly approaching her.

From the driver's seat, her cousin unlocked the door lock, and Rayna climbed into the passenger side of the Honda SUV.

"Hey," her cousin smiled and gave Rayna a big hug. "You look great girl, but what did you do to your beautiful blonde hair?"

Rayna flashed her a knowing look. "Lila Kate, what's say you take me somewhere and buy me a drink? I've got a looong story to tell you."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Sitting at a table by the window at Paulette's, overlooking the River Front, Rayna and her cousin had ordered a couple of drinks and some appetizers. After hours, the posh restaurant was fairly deserted.

"And so I found an attorney here in Memphis who is not connected in any way to my father," Rayna explained in between bites of a marinated portabella mushroom, cooked to perfection.

Lila Kate played with the lump crabmeat on her plate with her fork. "I can't believe Teddy would do this to you." Then, quickly, she self-corrected. "I don't mean I don't believe he's capable of doing such a thing. He's a man, after all. I just mean I can't believe this is happening to you. You're Rayna James," she kept her voice down, "the sweetheart of Nashville. I mean, Honey, you could have just about any man you want."

"I couldn't believe he did it either," Rayna agreed, now animated and talking with her hands. "That is, until I saw the pictures. Pictures don't lie. But I can't say I'm totally in shock, anymore. I've had some time to think, and you know, Teddy's been acting so strange, ever since he decided to run for mayor ... with my father backing him? It never did make any sense. And without consulting me? No, he doesn't care anything about me, not really. What he cares about most is himself and the almighty dollar."

After a beat, she added, "I want a divorce."

Lila Kate Hiller, 2 years Rayna's junior, had known Rayna all her life. A honey blonde with big brown eyes, she had always looked up to her cousin Rayna, daughter of mother's sister. Over the past several years, both of their lives became so busy with their children, husbands, and careers. While Rayna rocked the country charts, Lila Kate was the CEO of a nonprofit that did a lot of charity work for St. Jude Children's Hospital. These two cousins had always been close and, even after not seeing one another for a while, they could always pick up exactly where they had last left off ... as if no time had passed, at all.

The two were longtime, trusted confidantes who always had the other's back. Unlike her sister, Tandy, Lila Kate had never let Rayna down in the trust department. Yet, as much as Rayna was bursting at the seams to tell her trustworthy cousin about the love she had found in the midst of her personal tragedy, she thought better of it. The timing of her new love was off, even a little suspect, except to the couple directly involved. The one thing Rayna did not want was the promise and the light of her love for Luke to be dampened by a mistaken assumption, from anyone, that Luke was the cause of the failure of her marriage with Teddy. The truth was, Luke had nothing to do with her problems with her soon-to-be ex-husband.

Lila Kate tentative approached her cousin with a tender subject. "What about the girls?"

"What about them?" Rayna asked, a little defensive. "I know they're hearing about this at school. It's just shameful what Teddy's done to them."

Care and concern exuded from Lila Kate's brown eyes. "It is. But he's still their father. You know better than anyone how the father-daughter relationship can affect a girl's self-esteem."

"I know," Rayna's eyes showed her sadness. "But what kind of an example am I setting for these girls if I continue to stay in a sham of a marriage? How can I be any good to them, if I'm not good to myself? Or protect them, if I can't protect myself?"

The cousin could see the pain in Rayna's eyes. "I'm here for you," Lila Kate nodded. "Whatever you need, alright?"

Rayna reached over and placed her hand over her cousin's. "Thank you. I will be forever grateful to you."

"That's what family's for," Lila Kate smiled a smile that beamed of sincerity.

Family. After her mother died, it seemed her immediate family died along with her. She and Teddy had worked so hard to create a family of their own, but now, it was all a sham. She had made a pseudo family with Bucky, who played a protective, fatherly role with her. Then, there was always Deacon. Even though they could never make a go of it for the long haul, she knew he would always care about her. And now, even though no one could know, she had Luke's strength to lean on.

Tears welled up in Rayna's eyes. "I'm counting on it."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Tatum Briscoe, Esquire, was a striking figure of a man. Tall with broad shoulders, he was well-groomed and impeccably dressed in an expensive, well-tailored Italian suit. Housed in a beautiful office containing antiques, he smelled of money. The silver strands of hair along his temples suggested time and experience in his profession.

"And so you haven't had any contact with your husband since you left Nashville?" he asked, as he scribbled on his legal pad.

"No," she said. "I guess I don't want to have _that conversation_. I mean, it's futile to have it."

The lawyer looked up at her. "That fine. You don't have to."

She had already shared with how she felt like an outsider in her own family. Teddy pulled more favor with her father than she did. Mr. Brisco pointed out that her husband was probably being used by her father as a ploy to control her. That sounded right to Rayna. She was impressed with his insights.

She had also told him about the Air Force Colonel, in terms of ... he looked out for her ... that he had kept Teddy at bay during the press frenzy. She also told him about the email that, along with the pictures, left no doubt that Teddy had indeed committed adultery. And she also told him that the Colonel asked that the email be subpoenaed.

Mr. Brisco concurred ... it was all reasonable.

_Adultery._ That word. It finally dawned on her that she had also committed adultery. This was why Luke had been so adamant that they wait until she was free before consummating their relationship. It was her fault that they didn't ... she pushed it so far, she didn't leave him any choice. She then correctly concluded that, if anyone found out about the true nature of her relationship with Luke, one charge of adultery would checkmate the other charge of adultery in a Court of Law. She would lose her upper hand.

"Now, why would the Colonel help you?" Mr. Brisco raised a questioning eyebrow. "You said he's a longtime friend of your husband?"

She felt her heart literally stop beating. Luke had convinced her not to lie. But was it lying if her lawyer didn't come out and ask about the nature of their relationship?

"Teddy asked him to come to Nashville and help with the campaign during his Stateside leave," she cautiously began. She continued, carefully choosing her words. "Teddy told him about the salacious photographs before the story broke and asked him for his help. Then, the story broke in the news, and Teddy lied about the affair to the press. Colonel Redmond knew he was lying, or that's what he told me ... and when he told me about the email. I got the impression he now wants to distance himself from Teddy."

Scribbling on his tablet, the lawyer muttered, "An honorable man. It's perfectly reasonable that the good Colonel would want to distance himself from any legal or moral controversy and do the right thing."

She nodded in agreement.

The lawyer put his pen down and looked up at her. "I'll have your husband served tomorrow morning. I need to use some electronic avenues to locate him. But with the information you've given me, that's not going to be a problem. My advice to you is to return to Nashville today and collect your girls. You want them with you, in your control when the papers are served and not in your family's."

She nodded with wide eyes to indicate she understood.

"I can be back in time to pick them up from school," she said. "They're anxious to come home."

Her mind was racing. "So, we go back to our house. And what do I do if Teddy comes to the house or wants to see the girls?"

"As soon as he's served, we'll work out a temporary visitation schedule," Mr. Brisco explained. "But if he gives you any grief, call '911,'" he instructed. "And then, call me. My numbers are on this card," he said, pulling a card out of his desk drawer and handing it to her.

"And knowing your father's reputation, you can assume that shortly after the papers are served, you will be under surveillance," he warned. "Even though you are family, you are on the wrong side of this divorce, as far as your father is concerned. He will be the one who will try and convince you not to go through with this. And that's fine if it's truly not what you wish to do. However, you look and sound pretty convinced to me."

"I am," Rayna straightened her spine. "I am done with Teddy Conrad."

_(To be continued ...)_


	9. Chapter 9

Title: When Lightning Strikes (The Thunder Rolls) Chapter 9

Author: Romantique

Email: dolph1n

Classification: Rayna James

Rating: T for language (but no worse than the show)

Summary: This is a fantasy fic. (I'll let on I what mean when the time is right.) It starts after the airing of _"You're Gonna Change (Or I'm Gonna Leave),"_ but before the not yet aired _"Lovesick_ _Blues."_

Disclaimer: This fic is based on nothing but my imagination.

Legal: These characters do not belong to me. I'm just a fan and have not made a dime. Please email me to obtain permission to post.

A/N: Many apologies for the delay. Real life stepped in, in a bad way, and writing had to take a backseat. It may step in again, but please stay with me, as I know where this fic is going.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

How Rayna wanted to call Luke and tell him about the plan the attorney laid out. He was her life line, her life preserver in this horrible storm. He was strong and steady, and he made her feel that everything was going to be alright. How she wanted to hear his voice, but she couldn't call him ... not now. She wasn't alone.

Lila Kate waited for her, outside, in her SUV. Rayna approached her car and once inside, she recapped her cousin on the meeting. Her cousin listened carefully and then, she not only offered to drive her to Nashville, but to come and stay with her and the girls until after the _'shit hit the fan'_ from the legal documents being served. Rayna took her up on her kind offer, her mind racing ninety miles an hour. She was certainly in no state of mind to drive home alone; and frankly, she would feel a whole lot safer with another adult in the house, someone who was on her side.

First, they stopped at her cousin's house to quickly pick up some belongings and then, they took off on Interstate 40 East towards Nashville.

"I'll have you there before Daphne is out of school," Lila Kate assured her, from the driver's seat.

"I'm texting Maddie, now," Rayna said, as her thumbs moved along her phone's keyboard. "Oh good," she said with a smile. "The girls missed me and are happy to be going home."

Her cousin turned and gave her an inquisitive look.

"Oh, you never know with these two," Rayna explained. "Our little babies are growing up."

Distracted for a moment, she read Maddie's next text.

"Oh, Lord," she sighed. "The rumors are all over the school."

"_Rumors_?" her cousin asked with an edge. "They can't really be rumors when their father did, in fact, do what he's being accused of doing," she pointed out.

"I know," Rayna nodded, as she texted a reply. "But they don't know all that. And there's no telling what the kids at school are saying. I'll have a nice long talk with the girls, tonight."

A few minutes later, Rayna shifted her weight, crossed her long legs, and began texting again.

"What are you doing now?" Lila Kate asked.

"I'm texting Tandy to let her know I'll be picking the girls up from school," Rayna answered, still staring at the screen on her phone.

After a moment, her phone chimed to signal an incoming text.

"Now, she's all worried about dropping off their things," Rayna reported and then, let out an irritated sigh. She said to herself, as she texted a reply, "Don't worry. We'll pick them up another day. Thanks for taking care of the girls. I gotta scoot."

Lila Kate shook her head. "Is your sister doing _'her thang'_?"

Rayna smiled at her cousin's humor and answered her with another question.

"What do you think?" she asked. "I don't want to deal with Daddy or Tandy for _at_ _least_ the next 24 hours. Maybe you could help me come up with a strategy to not deal with them?"

"Oh, I'm sure we could come up with something," her cousin smiled a wicked smile.

After all these years, Lila Kate knew Rayna's family all too well.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Momma, why is your hair like that?" Daphne asked her mother from the backseat of Lila Kate's SUV, referring to her mother's darkened hair.

Rayna sighed. "I explained it to you as best I can. We'll talk more about it, when we get home."

Maddie muttered, under her breath, "I wish I had a disguise at school today."

Reaching back in between the two front seats, Rayna placed her hand over her oldest's knee. "Baby, I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault," the girl raised her eyebrows high above the frames of her glasses.

"Who's fault for what?" Daphne threw up her hands. "Would somebody please tell me what is going on?"

Rayna gave a firm look to her oldest, as a warning not to say anything to make the situation worse.

"Daphne, I said we'll talk more about it, when we get home," Rayna repeated, trying to hold her patience.

"Is Luke at home?" the youngest asked, abruptly changing the subject with a big smile on her face.

This time, it was Lila Kate who raised an eyebrow.

"Who's Luke?" Lila Kate asked, knowing her cousin had never mentioned him before.

"A friend of my Daddy's," Daphne gladly reported.

"No, Honey," Rayna responded to her youngest. "He's not at the house."

"Well, where is he?" her youngest persisted.

"I don't know," she answered wearily.

Rayna could feel a tension headache coming on. All she could think was, _"Damn you, Teddy!"_

That and how badly she needed to hear Luke's voice.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Later that night, Rayna made her way down into the kitchen. She was tired. It has been one long day. She found her cousin making herself a cup of tea.

"What kind are you having?" Rayna asked.

"Chamomile," Lila Kate answered. "Want one?"

Rayna shook her head. "No thanks. I'm not going to have any trouble getting to sleep tonight. Now, tomorrow night might be a different story."

She was more than a little nervous as to how Teddy and her father would react to the divorce papers.

"That's what I was thinking," Lila Kate agreed. "I think we should both get a good night sleep tonight." Then, she asked, "Are the girls in bed?"

"Yeah," Rayna said, holding her head up at the bar with her hand. "I hope I did a good enough job in trying to explain to them what is going on. I didn't tell them about the lawyer. Mr. Briscoe warned me that they will have to visit their father, soon. They can't inadvertently relay information to Teddy that I don't want him to know, if I don't tell them."

"That sounds like sound advice," her cousin said, as she poured steaming hot water from the tea kettle into her mug. She then drizzled in a spoonful of honey into the mug of the hot tea.

"Now, who is this Luke?" Lila Kate turned her head to look over at her cousin. "I've been dying to ask you since we picked up the girls."

Trying to sound very non-chalant, Rayna answered, "He's an old friend of Teddy's, just like I told you earlier."

"And?" Lila Kate persisted. "Details please," she begged.

The cousins had always been close. They never kept secrets from one another, as unlike Tandy, Lila Kate had always had Rayna's back and vice versa.

"No details," Rayna decided, as much as she hated it, she had to keep Luke a secret.

"You're no fun," Lila Kate teased.

Rayna screwed up her face and gave her a "Sorry."

Satisfied that Rayna was telling her the truth, because she had never lied to her before, Lila Kate assured her it was fine.

"Well, I think I'm going to take my tea upstairs," her cousin said, approaching her with the hot mug in one hand. "I'll see you in the morning?"

Rayna stood up from the bar and wrapped her long arms around her cousin's neck.

"Thank you so much for coming home with me," she said, looking into Lila Kate's eyes.

"Oh, you're welcome, Honey," Lila Kate replied, hugging Rayna with her one free arm. "Good night."

"Night," Rayna said.

Then, she stood and watched as her cousin headed out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

Finally, she was alone. She pulled the Go Phone out of the front pocket of her slacks, along with the card that contained pre-purchased minutes, and began to punch in the long strand of numbers and then, the access code to place her call. Finally, she heard the phone ring.

"Hi there," Luke answered, sounding groggy.

"Did I wake you?" she asked. "I'm so sorry."

"No, no," he reassured her. "It's okay. Really."

"I've wanted to call you, all day," she began, trying to keep her voice down. "This is the first chance I've had. I wanted to tell you what the attorney said."

"Yes," he sat up in bed, reaching over to turn on the lamp nearest the bed. "Tell me everything."

"Teddy will be served with divorce papers, tomorrow," she began to inform him about what happened. "I came straight back to Nashville, after the meeting, and picked the girls up from school. Mr. Briscoe said something about possession being nine tenths of the law when it comes to custody of children. Anyway, the girls and I are back at the house now with my cousin, Lila Kate. She's going to stay with us while this paper serving stuff is going on."

"That sounds like a very good idea," Luke concurred, hanging onto her every word. "I like that you're not there, alone."

After a beat, she continued her recap. "I also told him about the email you have and your suggestion that you be subpoenaed to produce it. He whole-heartedly agreed that is the best way to go about it, and I gave him your address in D.C."

"Alright, I'll be looking for that," he said, raking his fingers through his hair.

"And Luke?" she asked. "He did not ask anything about you."

She knew he was worried about that. So was she. She didn't want to cause him any hardship, not on her account.

"It would be far better for you if I don't come up," he nodded, his bare feet now on the floor, as he sat up on the side of the bed. "How are you doing?" he asked with great sincerity.

She loved that he always asked how she was doing, and he meant it.

"Right now, I'm missing you something awful," she answered. "I don't sound too needy already, do I?"

She remembered what he said about being the woman in an Air Force Colonel's life.

"No," he answered, in a convincing tone of voice. "I miss you, too."

"This is hard," she said, as she sat down in a nearby chair and drew he legs up underneath her, "much harder than I imagined it would be."

Hearing his voice, he felt so close, and yet so far away. She ached for him, for his touch ... his warmth.

"I know," Luke let out a pent up sigh. "I have to be this tough guy. It's who I am, but I don't want you to think for a minute that I don't feel the same way about you."

"You do?" she asked, as a smile came over her face.

"I'll be counting the days until I can hold you again," he promised.

Luke then closed his eyes and took in a deep breath, trying to remember how good she smelled.

A tear formed in Rayna's eye. She, too, took in a deep breath and told herself to hold it together.

Sensing the sudden silence, Luke said, "You keep your eye on the ball, on those beautiful girls of yours. They are most important. There'll be plenty of time for you and me."

There was still silence on the other end of the line.

"Rayna? Baby, are you still there?" he was becoming more concerned.

She sniffled. That was the first time he'd ever called her _'Baby.'_

"I'm here," she answered, trying to keep her voice down. "I'm really not a needy person."

She was repeating herself, not knowing whether she was trying to convince him or herself.

"I don't know what's wrong with me. Other than I can't believe how badly I miss you." She further explained, wiping tears away with the back of her hand. "I miss your physical being. I _ache_ for you."

Luke swallowed down the lump that had formed in his throat. He felt a stirring deep inside and a heavy ache in his heart.

"I ache for you," he reflected what she was saying. "I've got it bad for you, Rayna ... really bad."

She was relieved to hear she was not alone in her loneliness.

"Look, I know what we said," she tentatively began, "but we've got to do something about this. This distance between us ... is not going to work."

Luke bit his lip, feeling the conflict between doing the right thing, the honorable thing and doing the human thing. She was right. This wasn't working.

"Alright, let me see if I can think of something," he finally acquiesced, against his better judgment.

She was a part of him now, and him a part of her.

"Well, think fast, okay?" she begged, with a twinge of relief in her voice. "I'll call you tomorrow?"

"Yes," he answered. "Tomorrow night. You take care of yourself."

"I will," she promised. "I love you."

There. She had said it.

"I love you, too," he echoed.

He had to believe he was doing the right thing.

"Goodnight," Rayna finally said, not wanting to go.

"Goodnight," he said and disconnected his cell.

"Good God," he said to himself in the silence of his room. Scrubbing his face, he asked himself, "What in the hell are we going to do?"

_(To be continued ...)_


End file.
